The Mystery
by KingofAwesome
Summary: When Dipper finds a mysterious note, he sets of trying to find out what it means. But then he ends up battling the person he never would have to fight...Wendy! Rated T for violence and language. It does not include any of this stuff in the first or second chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in Gravity Falls. Dipper was watching TV when he got up to get some food. He walked into the kitchen and started looking for some cookies. He found the jar, took it and left.

He ate and ate and ate until there was only one more cookie left. He picked it up, but he saw that there was something under the cookie. It was a wrinkly and torn folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read:

_Dear Reader,_

_It's been a whole year since I came to this mysterious city by the name of Gravity Falls. I uncovered all of the mysteries in this town, or at least I thought I did…_

The rest had faded and was unable to read. Dipper wondered what all of this meant. He kept on reading this letter all over to try to find out what it means.

He asked Gruncle Stan what this stuff meant. He said "How am I supposed to know what this malarkey means?" Dipper left and showed Mabel.

She read it, then licked it, then ate some of it and then said "Yup. This is an old piece of paper." Dipper said "Mabel, please stop wasting my time. I need to find out what this means, and who wrote it." He left the room and set off.

He went around the town, asking people what this meant. Everyone either said "No" or "Stop wasting my time little girl!"

Dipper went to the library to try to find out what this means. Then he flipped the paper over, and found something. It read "VDMCX HR Z VDQDVNKE". Then below it said "If you can decode this, it will reveal Gravity Falls' biggest secret. If only I knew the code…" This made Dipper more interested into this letter.

He kept on reading and reading and reading, but he just couldn't decode it. Now Dipper started to lose hope. He said to himself "Maybe this isn't a real letter. Maybe it was just Mabel or Gruncle Stan was just trying to prank him.

Then he opened one more book, and in it was that exact same letter, and next to it said "Decoding the message. Dipper was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper read. It said "One letter forward." He had no idea what it meant then he tried something out. He got the letters in the message and used the letters before them.

So VDMCX HR Z VDQDVNKE actually meant WENDY IS A WEREWOLF. Dipper was shocked. He thought he was just dreaming. He slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Bud sadly, he wasn't dreaming.

Dipper took out his book and turned to the page about werewolves. It said "Werewolves are the most deadliest creatures that have ever existed. They often disguise themselves as human beings, but whenever there is a full moon, their appearance's change. Just one scratch from them can lead to death. Their weakness is unknown…" The rest of the page was just pictures.

Dipper quickly closed everything and cleaned up, then left. Dipper was speechless. He ran back to the Mystery Shack to show this to Gruncle Stan and Mabel. When he got in, he asked for everyone to come downstairs. Once they were both there, he showed the letter and the secret message. He yelled "Can you believe this!?"

Mabel and Gruncle Stan laughed. They said "Dipper, you really got us this time!" Dipper walked out as they were laughing.

Dipper went to the police (A.K.A Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Derlin) to show them the letter and the message. They were shocked. Sheriff Blubs asked "Where did you find this?" Dipper said "In the bottom of a cookie jar, and I want to know if you guys know who wrote this and what it means."

They said to Dipper "This was written by a man named Timothy Smith. He was known for the country's greatest detective. Then one day, he went a house and never came back. The only clue we have of where he disappeared is this strand of hair. Apparently orange." Dipper whispered to himself "Wendy's house." Then Dipper said "Guys, follow me. I think I know where he disappeared."

They then said "Whoa whoa whoa. The last time we followed you, we got the wrong suspect."

Dipper said "Just trust me this time. I know what I'm doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper, Sheriff Blubs, and Deputy Derlin arrived at Wendy's. Sheriff Blubs said "Ok. On the count of three, we bust down the doors. 1, 2, 3!" They charged at the doors and broke through. No one was home. They looked around for a while, and then all of a sudden, Dipper yelled. They came over to see what was going on. They were surprised to see it. It was a skeleton with a magnifying glass in its hand.

Dipper whispered "The remains of Timothy Smith." Then they looked out the window. It was a full moon! Sheriff Blubs whispered "Oh crap." Then all of a sudden a wolf came in and scratched him. All this blood and gore started to gush out of him. Then the wolf started to eat him.

Deputy Derlin said "I think we should run the hell out of here." Dipper said "Agreed." They quickly scurried off without getting the wolfs attention. Then Dipper said "What the hell is that and how the hell did it get here?" Deputy Derlin said "It's a fricken werewolf! Run for your lives, or life."

They quickly scurried off. The werewolf started to chase them. Dipper yelled "HOLY SHIT IT'S FOLLOWING US!" Deputy Derlin said "Aw fu-" Before the he could finish his sentence, the wolf grabbed him and scratched him, but this time, it scratched him multiple times.

Now Dipper Started to pee his pants. He ran and ran came to until he eventually the Gravity Falls Lake. He got into a boat and tried to start it. Then he looked out. The werewolf was catching up to him. The werewolf finally caught up to him, and just as it was about to scratch him, The Gobblewonker came out.

The werewolf jumped up to the Gobblewonker's neck and scratched him. The Gobblewonker fell into the lake causing a big splash. " Man that thing is badass." said Dipper. He finally go the boat started and left to Scuttlebutt Island, where he could be safe from the werewolf. Or at least he thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper ran to a cave and hid in it. He took three deep breaths. Then he asked to himself "How on earth can I kill that thing? Then he found an ax, just lying there. He picked it up and said "I'm sorry Wendy, but I must do it."

He walked out of the cave. Then he tried looking for the wolf. It was hard to see because it was so foggy. Then he saw a shadowy figure jump from tree to tree. He decided to follow it for a while. He followed it for about twenty minutes. Then he decided just to throw the ax at it.

He started to get aim, and then he threw. Surprisingly, he missed. The creature turned around and jumped at him. Dipper tried to block himself with his arms but it didn't work. The werewolf scratched him.

Dipper fell to the floor. He felt a lot of pain. Then the sun started to rise. The werewolf tried to hide in the cave but it was too late. The sun had turned it back into a human. Dipper faintly opened his eyes. He said "What the!?" He was surprised to see that … the werewolf wasn't Wendy.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm going to make a sequel.**


End file.
